


Muscle Memory

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Background ReTi, Cloud needs it, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Rude/Reno - Freeform, M/M, Rude is hung, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: Rude hums. Traces his fingers through the condensation on the brown bottle. “My place is real quiet, if you need a break.”The offer is made so calmly, Cloud is sure he’s reading too much into it. He turns to look at Rude. To say thanks… but no thanks. Or something. But the words catch in his throat.Rude has shifted towards him. He puts a hand on the seat of the stool, right behind Cloud’s ass, and leans forward to speak into his ear.“Youmight be loud though. I dunno.”
Relationships: Rude/Cloud Strife
Comments: 56
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“I never thought, in a thousand years, I’d be looking at this.”

Rude shrugs. There’s a small curve to his lips that makes Cloud wonder if he's thinking about smiling.

Cloud’s had three drinks so he keeps talking when he otherwise might have shut up. “Weren’t you the one who liked Tifa?”

“She has some good points,” Rude allows. He casts his eyes down to the end of the bar where Tifa is leaning forward to eat a cherry out of Reno’s fingers. He looks back to Cloud. “Didn’t you?”

Cloud is watching with faint disgust as Tifa sucks on one of Reno’s fingers before popping off with a wink. 

“Uh, not really. Thought I did. Tried to, I guess. But no.” He shakes away the memory.

“So you’re not jealous?” Rude asks.

“No. I’m a bit… surprised. I mean, she went from me to _Reno._ That’s quite a change, right?”

Rude shrugs. “Reno has some good points too. Sometimes people need a change.”

Reno’s now leaning far over the bar. He’s caught a lock of Tifa’s hair in his hand, twirling it around his long fingers. He’s saying something quietly that’s covered by the hum of the conversation and music in the bar, but it’s surely filthy the way Tifa blushes.

“And you? Jealous?” Cloud turns the question around.

“Not my style,” Rude says. “And I never had anything for Tifa other than liking the way her tits bounce when she fights.”

Cloud laughs quietly into his drink. “What about Reno, though. Thought you two were together.” He gives Rude a curious, sideways glance, unsure if he’s prying.

Rude thinks a long time before answering. Takes a drink of his beer. He doesn’t look uncomfortable. More like he’s carefully choosing the right words.

“We were. Probably will be again. But we’re not now.”

Cloud’s eyebrows wrinkle with concern. Rude likes that about him. He cares about people.

“But you’re not upset? You’re ok?”

“Like I said, sometimes a change, a break, can be good for people. It was my choice, anyway.”

Cloud wishes he could see behind Rude’s glasses. Rude doesn’t sound bothered, but he can’t tell for sure.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” Cloud's eyes dart away. He didn’t mean to ask such a personal question, it’s just surprisingly easy to talk to Rude. He’s undemanding.

“He kept using my toothbrush.” Rude delivers the explanation without fanfare.

Cloud nearly chokes on his drink as he laughs. “That’s it?”

Rude nods.

“You’re joking.”

Rude says nothing. Just inclines his head in a way that Cloud takes to mean he isn’t getting any more explanation.

“Wow, you’re serious about your toothbrush, huh?”

“Very.”

“Remind me never to touch it then,” Cloud says with a small smile.

"Oh, you think you’ll have the chance, do you?”

Cloud startles, blushes, and looks up to see a smirk and amused brown eyes. Soft. _When did he take off those glasses?_

He’s known, of course, that Rude is handsome. It’s a simple fact like Barret being tall or Reno being a jackass. But suddenly, at this moment, it seems much more _relevant_. Rude, with his strong jaw and dark eyes and broad shoulders and surprisingly gentle-looking hands wrapped around the beer bottle, is making him sweat.

Cloud shifts anxiously on the barstool and turns back to his drink. The ice has melted but he takes a big gulp anyway.

“They fucking yet?” Rude asks, leaning just the tiniest bit closer. Cloud can smell him. Clean skin and aftershave and hoppy beer.

“Oh yeah,” Cloud answers. “I assume you know how loud he is.”

Rude’s quiet laugh sounds almost intimate. “Yeah. They keep you up then?”

Cloud shrugs. “Could be worse, I guess. We don’t share a wall, at least.”

Rude hums. Traces his fingers through the condensation on the brown bottle. “My place is real quiet, if you need a break.”

The offer is made so calmly, Cloud is sure he’s reading too much into it. He turns to look at Rude. To say _thanks… but no thanks._ Or something. But the words catch in his throat.

Rude has shifted towards him. He puts a hand on the seat of the stool, right behind Cloud’s ass, and leans forward to speak into his ear.

 _“You_ might be loud though. I dunno.”

////

Cloud isn’t loud. At least not right away. It’s hard to be loud with someone’s tongue in your mouth. Cloud's stomach gives a little flip as the door of Rude's apartment closes behind them, but Rude doesn't given him time for second thoughts. He pulls Cloud straight down into his lap on the living room couch. Catches his jaw with both hands, and brings their lips together as if it is the most natural thing in the world. 

And it is. They fit together like a puzzle, mouths perfectly aligned with Cloud perched on Rude’s muscular thighs. Rude is so confident, so self-assured in the way he handles Cloud, that Cloud’s natural reserve dissipates like vapor.

Despite the fact that he’d given it a go with Tifa a few times, Cloud feels like he hasn’t kissed anyone in decades. It teases at the edge of his memory, tattered and broken as it is. He _has_ felt this way before. The way Rude’s tongue stroking his own feels like it’s lighting tinder in his gut. The way fingertips teasing under the hem of his shirt make his back arch. The way teeth rolling over his lower lip make his head tip back like he’s begging for more.

Rude takes the invitation and nips small bites down Cloud’s neck. Even more, he grabs a handful of ass and pulls Cloud flush against him, letting Cloud feel his arousal. The groan that wells out of Cloud is remarkably loud and Cloud presses his lips together in embarrassment as Rude chuckles into the curve of his neck.

Cloud doesn’t know what to about the feeling of Rude’s hard cock pressing against his crotch. It's good, but it's also _so much._ He squirms and tries to create a bit of space between them, but Rude rolls his hips, pressing Cloud forward at the same time and Cloud moans again before he can shut his goddamn mouth. Grabs onto Rude’s shoulder and grinds back, making Rude gasp in turn.

With his cock rubbing against hard abs and Rude’s teeth in his neck, Cloud is afraid he’s going to cum in his pants before he even gets his shirt off. But Rude slows things down a notch. Grabs him by the hips to hold him still before Cloud can press against him again. Turns their motion into a painfully slow, rocking tease that has Cloud panting at the ceiling.

Rude’s voice vibrates against his skin. “Have you done this before?”

Cloud is quiet for a long time. Rude kisses him again for reassurance, right under his jaw.

“I think so.” Cloud shrugs slightly. “I’m pretty sure.” He feels even more sure as he says it. There’s a reason this feels right when the feeling of Tifa pressing against him felt… uninspiring.

Rude processes his response without asking further questions. It explains a lot. Cloud just doesn’t know—even about himself. Too many formative years gone from his memory. Rude kisses Cloud again, on the other side of his neck this time, accepting his words.

“Maybe we should stick to hands and mouths then,” he offers.

“What? Why?” Cloud grabs Rude’s cheeks and pulls him up to kiss his mouth again, wanting to demonstrate that he isn’t having any second thoughts. It’s starting to feel more natural to do this. To press into a hot mouth. To taste somebody else. To _want_ to. It’s a relief to realize he’s not broken. He feels Rude’s lips tighten into a smile.

“Well…” Rude rolls his hips again. His cock feels huge. “If it’s been years…”

Cloud tries to give Rude a skeptical look but it comes across as a pout and it’s adorable. “If Reno can do it, I can do it.”

Rude chuckles. “You know Reno’s kind of a slut, right?”

Cloud scoffs quietly. “You know I’m basically a SOLDIER, right?”

“Oh, I know.” Rude assures. “I’m not saying you can’t… it’s just that I want it to be good.” He kisses Cloud’s lower lip. “And you’re…” Rude pushes Clouds back down his thighs a bit and circles his hands around Cloud’s hips, squeezing tight to see how close his fingers are to meeting. “…you’re so… fucking… tiny.”

Cloud rolls his eyes, grabs Rude by the shoulders, and shoves him down to lay across the couch. Plucks those dark hands easily off his hips and pins them up by Rude’s head. Rolls their hips together and smirks.

“Not so tiny I didn’t kick your ass. Plenty of times.”

“I know that too.” Rude relaxes under Cloud’s grip. Can’t budge him anyway, but can press back up against his ass and make him bite that soft lower lip. “You gonna let me top you anyway?” He tries not to put too much into the question, but he sure as fuck wants to.

Cloud blushes. The sweet pink heating his cheeks is evident even in the dim light of Rude’s living room. The pressure on Rude’s wrists lessens.

“Yeah.”

Rude pushes to sit back up so they’re pressed close together from pelvis to shoulder. Cloud feels so small in his arms. Remarkable how much strength can come in such a dainty package. He’s small, even compared to Reno.

And he’s light as a child as Rude stands up, one hand cupped under Cloud’s ass, the other on the back of his neck, fingers in those short spikes.

“I’ll make it good for you,” Rude says as he walks into the darkness of his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. 

The mood changes as Rude kneels on the bed, Cloud still tucked into his lap. Now it’s clear that they’re both here for it. That they’re doing this. Cloud is letting go. Or perhaps finding his muscle memory.

He pulls off his own sleeveless sweater before Rude is even settled and gets to work on Rude’s buttons. Rude tackles their pants and soon they’re both kicking the last vestiges of cloth off their legs while they lay back in Rude’s soft bed, hands stroking and mouths seeking.

Rude is warm and Cloud is warm and for a minute all either of them wants to do is feel the press of chest against chest and hands against back and breath against cheek. Cloud climbs on top of Rude and surprises them both by licking all the way up his broad, muscular chest. Following his tongue with the smooth slide of soft skin until their mouths meet again, wet and warm. 

Rude flips them and draws Cloud up to lay back against the pillows, settling him down with care. Combing his mussed hair back out of his face. He grabs the lube and reverses Cloud’s path, kissing down Cloud’s neck, over his sternum, over his scars, and down to his pretty, perfect cock. 

Rude knew it would be gorgeous, and it is—flushed pink and curving up over his abdomen. Rude gazes up his slim, pale form, admiring the lean muscles of his stomach and the lines of his shoulders. Everything about Cloud Strife is pretty beyond words. But Rude can’t help the words anyway.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Cloud. Even your cock.”

Cloud laughs. He sounds so unusually relaxed it makes Rude feel satisfied just to hear it. “I’m glad you like it.”

Rude likes it enough to put his mouth on it immediately—licking straight up the underside and sucking on the head for only a second before taking him completely into his mouth. Cloud makes a sound like he’s been stabbed and bucks his hips up so hard Rude has to pull off, coughing.

“Sorry! Shit, Rude. I just…” he trails off, embarrassed.

“Been a while, huh?” Rude teases.

Cloud tips his head back to look at the ceiling. He huffs. “Uhm… sorta? I…” Cloud gives up on finishing his thought when Rude’s dark, broad hand wraps over his cock, grip firm. “Fuck,” Cloud whispers.

Rude kisses Cloud’s belly button. His hip bones. The downy blond hair of his lower belly. He lets Cloud feel the stubble of his jaw rub along his skin and strokes him gently. It only takes the gentlest pressure at his knee, and Cloud hitches a leg to the side, opening up to Rude easily.

Rude slicks his fingers and strokes over Cloud’s entrance. The sigh he hears in response is all the permission he needs to work a finger inside, teasing past tight muscles. Rude drops his head down to Cloud’s hip as Cloud clenches around him and throws his arms up over his face as if he’s trying to hide.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Rude breathes into pale skin.

“Do you say that… to all the boys?” Cloud tries to tease but mostly just pants it out.

“Only the ones who squirm like that with _one_ finger.” Rude twists his hand and makes Cloud gasp just to prove his point. “See? You sure you don’t want me to just blow you?”

“Shut up,” Cloud shoots back, but there’s no real malice in his voice. “Give me another.”

“Like this?” Rude pushes two in, hard. Rougher than he should. He’s trying to show Cloud that they should take it slow. That he should let Rude set the pace. He’s expecting a pained hiss and some backtracking.

Instead, Cloud moans and spreads wider, arching his back.

 _“Yes,”_ he rasps.

 _Holy shit._ Rude’s cock has gone from interested to _standing at attention._ He fucks Cloud hard on his fingers, spreading and testing him. It’s too tight. With anyone else Rude, is certain he’d be hurting them. But Cloud is panting and pushing back against Rude’s hand like he only wants more. Like he’s seconds from begging.

So Rude grabs onto Cloud’s hip to hold him still and shoves in three fingers straight down to the base and curls them, thrusting harshly towards Cloud’s prostate. He’d never do such a thing with another lover. But Cloud… Cloud loses his mind. He calls out Rude’s name and grabs Rude’s bicep hard enough that Rude is certain there’s going to be a small, hand-shaped bruise tomorrow.

"Oh my god. _Oh my god. Stop stop stop stop stop,”_ Cloud can barely get the words out fast enough.

Rude freezes and Cloud pushes him away. “I don’t wanna cum yet.” He turns onto his hands and knees and looks at Rude over his shoulder. “Put your dick in me.” 

Rude is up behind him in a heartbeat. He rubs the tip of his thick cock against Cloud’s tiny, pink hole and groans. “Fuck, this is going to look fantastic.”

“Stop looking. Stop talking,” Cloud complains. “Just—”

Rude shoves his fingers back in and Cloud's words devolve in small choking sounds as he spreads them inside.

“Don’t forget that I know how to deal with mouthy.” He pulls his hand back slowly, giving Cloud one last stretch. Cloud lets his head drop forward and takes it quietly, but he does arch his ass up in a silent plea.

Grinning to himself at the sight of Gaia’s tiny, sexy hero presenting himself, Rude slicks his cock quickly and lines up at Cloud’s entrance. He spreads Cloud apart and pushes in slowly. It seems like Cloud likes it rough, but Rude wants to watch Cloud twitch and open and _take him_ inside. And it is fucking fantastic.

Cloud is almost painfully tight but Rude gets more than halfway in before Cloud halts him. “Okay, okay, hold on a sec.” Cloud drops his head into his hands and takes a deep breath, blowing it out onto the sheets. Rude can _watch_ his muscles relax from his shoulders straight down to the place where they are joined together. He rubs soothingly down Cloud’s back and waits.

“Okay, more.”

Rude wraps both of his hands around Cloud’s pale hips and pulls him further onto his cock. He feels incredible.

“Wait. Fuck. Seriously?” Cloud picks up his head and looks back at Rude. “How much is left?”

Rude looks down with pleasure. “Maybe… twenty percent.” He laughs at the dismayed look on Cloud’s face. “You don’t need to take it all. Feels amazing already.”

Cloud curses quietly into the pillow, barely audible. He wiggles his hips and spreads his knees wider. He braces his hands against the headboard and pushes back hard. In the space of three breaths, Cloud, teeth clenched and shoulders tight, has brought his ass to meet Rude’s hips.

Rude’s hands tighten involuntarily on soft skin as Cloud pants into the bed, speared wide on Rude’s cock. He rolls his hips once—gently—and Cloud snaps, “C’mon. Don’t go easy on me.”

So Rude doesn’t. He pulls out and bucks his hips forward with enough force to knock Cloud down to his elbows. The gritty noise he hears in response is sufficient to wipe any worries from Rude's head. He fucks Cloud with abandon, hips slapping ass with almost bruising force, requiring Cloud to brace against the headboard to avoid being driven forward.

Cloud is mumbling _yes_ repeatedly into the pillows but Rude wants to _see_ him so he pulls out and flips Cloud onto his back in one quick motion. Grabs him under the knees and pushes his legs high and wide, before shoving back in. Cloud gets a hand on his own dick and starts stroking immediately.

He feels even tighter like this, and now Rude can watch Cloud’s face, eyes half-lidded and shining in the darkness, mouth falling open, head tipping backward. Rude's dick jumps so hard that he has to pull out again to avoid coming too soon. But then he has to look at Cloud spread open and touching himself, which is nearly enough to stop his heart.

“Are you close?” Rude pants desperately, holding himself in one tight hand, barely managing to choke back his orgasm.

 _“Yes!_ Put your cock back in me,” Cloud grates out through clenched teeth, reaching for Rude’s hip to pull him closer.

They finish in less than a minute. To Rude’s great relief, Cloud comes first, spilling over his own fist and knocking his head back in pleasure. Rude realizes at the last second it would be impolite to come inside without asking and barely pulls out in time to shoot on Cloud’s balls.

Clean up is quick, with a shirt grabbed off the floor. Rude isn’t sure whether Cloud is a cuddler but he figures a guy who hasn’t been fucked in a decade or so deserves some affection. He wraps his arm around Cloud’s waist and is pleased when Cloud snuggles into the curve of his body and lays his head on Rude’s bicep.

They relax in companionable silence until Cloud speaks. “I _have_ done that before,” he says. “I remember now.”

Rude nuzzles him. “Certainly seemed like you had.” Cloud doesn’t sound upset but Rude feels like it’s a safer course not to ask any follow-up questions. There’s a short list of men he can imagine that Cloud might have slept with, but none of those stories would be happy ones. So, instead, Rude kisses the back of his neck right below where those cute, spiky hairs stick up and pulls him closer.

“Can we do this again?” Cloud asks.

“Fuck yes,” Rude answer immediately. “Tomorrow morning at the latest. Sooner if you wanna wake me up for it.”

Cloud actually laughs at that, and Rude isn’t sure he’s ever heard Cloud make a sound that happy before. Definitely not in Seventh Heaven.

“What about Reno?” Rude’s description of their relationship had left Cloud uncertain.

Rude chuckles. “Reno’s gonna be so jealous he’s gonna put his fist through a wall.” 

“Even though he’s with Tifa?”

Rude makes a dismissive sound. “Reno would have been all over you if he had thought there was a _chance_ that you’d look at him twice. We all know who the prize is.”

Cloud is still and thoughtful in his arms. “Really. Reno, huh?”

“Mmmhm.” Rude bites the curve of Cloud’s neck teasingly. “Why, you interested?”

“No! I mean… he’s so… trashy.”

Cloud is a terrible liar. Rude can hear the intrigue in his voice and can feel it in the way Cloud stirs in his arms.

“You’d love it,” Rude coaxes, stroking down over Cloud’s side with soft fingers. “He’d let you top him.”

“And you won’t?” Cloud asks.

Rude sighs. “I’m not a very good bottom. Trust me. Reno will squeeze you dry.”

“I’ll think about it.” Cloud is beginning to sound sleepy. 

“Think about it later. Right now, I want you to think about me fucking you again in the morning… first thing in the morning.”

Cloud exhales, sounding satisfied. “So I can stay here?”

“Of course you’re staying here.”

"You know, I think I should get my own place.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud wakes up to the sound of an unfamiliar sigh. 

His eyes are still closed and it feels like he might be dreaming. The bed is warm and very soft—softer than his bed—and he’s covered in blankets up to his chin.

A hand, large and heavy but also gentle strokes down his side, pausing squeeze at his hip, fingers wrapping around his hip bone and digging in to feel the shape of him. And Cloud realizes he’s moving too. Shifting back with a slow, languid rhythm into a firm body that curves against him. Over him. It takes him a minute to put the pieces together.

_Rude._

Cloud’s eyes open at the feeling of the hand sliding down over his abdomen, increasing the pressure and friction of Rude’s cock rubbing against his ass. Cloud groans at the feel of it sliding between his cheeks. At how easily and naturally Rude controls his motion.

“You up now?” Rude’s voice is husky and deep and feels good against the back of his neck.

“Yeah.”

“Seems pretty needy… grinding against me in your sleep.”

“Shut it, Rude."

He gets a quiet chuckle in reply. Rude keeps rocking against him and Cloud realizes he’s already mostly hard. And Rude feels like steel.

“Last night was too fast,” Rude says, spreading his fingers wide and stroking up Cloud’s chest with firm, containing pressure. “I wanna have you slow.”

“Slow?” Cloud asks. He realizes the hand is moving in the wrong direction. He wants it on his cock.

 _“Very_ slow,” Rude says. “You let me control the pace.” He kisses the side of Cloud’s neck. “Okay?”

Cloud shrugs. It’s not like he can’t break the rules any time he wants. “Sure.” Although, actually, just laying his head on the pillow and staying warm and relaxed under the blankets sounds pretty nice. He closes his eyes and lets himself focus on the touch. The pressure of Rude’s hand on his ribs and the way it increases each time he breathes in.

Rude shifts his other arm under Cloud’s head and the hand on his chest disappears for a minute before coming back, wet and slick to rest at his hole. Are you sore from last night?” Rude asks, tracing small circles. Probing to feel the tightness of his muscles.

“No,” Cloud whispers. “I heal quickly. You’d have to be very rough for me to feel it the next day.”

Rude is quiet as he lets his fingertip dip in and out of Cloud. “Do you want me to? Rough you up?”

The noise Cloud makes in response is fast and involuntary. It answers Rude’s question sufficiently. What Cloud actually says is, “Maybe.”

“Well, not this morning,” Rude says, as he slides his finger further into Cloud.

Cloud shifts his hands to lay one on top of the other near his face and Rude reaches down with the arm under Cloud’s head to hold them. His long fingers wrap around Cloud’s wrists like cuffs. Rude’s grip isn’t any firmer than people normally hold hands. He’s not _restraining_ Cloud. Only telling him that those hands don’t have to do anything right now. That Cloud can sink down lazily into the bed and just _take._

Rude is slow. Slow and careful and so thorough that Cloud barely notices the progression of fingers relaxing his muscles and working deeper inside of him. Rude stays away from his prostate and doesn’t touch his dick, so rather than feeling wound up and stimulated, Cloud relaxes to the point of dozing on the pillow.

He breathes in time with the slow pace Rude sets and everything feels good. Rude’s skin is silky under his cheek. His hand offers soothing pressure on Cloud’s wrists. The sheets crinkle pleasantly and smell good too, reminding him of Rude at the bar last night—of clean skin and aftershave.

When Rude finally pushes himself into Cloud’s body, just as slow as his fingers, the surprise causes Cloud to moan without inhibition. He had almost forgotten what they were doing and Rude is so big that his cock presses against every pleasurable spot inside of Cloud as it slides home. Cloud has been opened thoroughly and there’s none of the stretch and burn that he remembers (and loved) last night. Instead, there’s only the sensation of being filled to the point that there’s no room for thought as Rude grinds deep into him, pulling their hips together.

Rude pulls back slowly and pushes in again. Slowly. The full length of him rubbing along Cloud’s sensitive rim, back and forth along his prostate, until Cloud thinks he’s going to lose his mind in the endless cycle. He’s so full he can’t take any more. He’s so empty it’s painful. And between, there’s slow-motion intensity of Rude’s cock stretching him over and over again.

It’s quiet in the room and Cloud startles when he hears his voice call out at a particularly good thrust. _Was that me?_ He snaps his mouth shut only do to it again when Rude presses his hand down on Cloud’s stomach in time with the next thrust, increasing the tight pressure inside of him. At least Rude makes a sound too, that time.

“God,” he whispers against Cloud’s neck. “You take me so well.” He continues fucking with steady, rolling motion. “You’re so tiny and so tight. I can’t believe you can even fit me inside of you.”

Cloud shudders as he thinks of how much space Rude is occupying inside of him. Suddenly, the desire to come is intense enough to be painful. He’d touch himself except he doesn’t want to move his hands out of Rude’s grip.

"Please touch me.”

Rude complies without comment. His hand slides over Cloud’s hip to circle his turgid, dripping cock. Cloud watches with heavy eyes as Rude’s hand slides up and down his length and caresses the head. Easy and languorous. Good enough that he doesn’t know if he wants to come immediately or feel this wa _y_ for hours.

The buildup is gradual and the orgasm crashes over him slow and deep and long, just like the way Rude is fucking him. The flooding pleasure seems to last forever—dragged out by the constant friction of Rude penetrating him. Stroking him. Squeezing his wrists.

Cloud is wrung out and oversensitive by the time he slows. Rude must have come while his muscles were still seizing because he can feel the cock in his ass softening. Rude presses him close with a hand against his chest and murmurs in his ear.

“Sorry. I came inside you. Just didn’t want to stop while you were coming. And you felt… so good.”

His torso shifts like he’s going to pull out and Cloud reaches back to grab his hip. “It’s fine. Can you just… stay? For a minute?” He doesn’t want that empty feeling yet. He's not done feeling _this_.

Rude relaxes back around him and Cloud feels a strange surge of emotion as an arm slides over his waist. Cloud fits into the curve of Rude’s body like they’re nesting dolls. His breath feels uncomfortable in his chest as he wonders when the last time was, that someone took care of him like this.

////

When Cloud wakes up again, he feels awkward and acts distant. Not that he is _trying_ to. He’s trying to act normal. It’s just that the sun is too bright. Rude is too handsome. His emotions are too confused. And he’s not sure he knows what normal even looks like. 

He takes a shower in Rude’s bathroom and realizes that he’s going to smell like Rude’s soap now. That’s confusing too.

When he gets out, his clothes are on the bed and the bedroom is empty. Door shut. Cloud feels such relief and gratitude at the privacy that his eyes sting. He dresses slowly, trying to get his head straight.

He finally emerges into Rude’s living room and finds Rude sitting on the couch with a laptop in his lap and coffee in his hand.

Rude smiles but doesn’t get up. His face looks different without the sunglasses and Cloud feels silly for being surprised that he doesn’t wear them in his own home.

“There’s coffee on the table for you. Cream, but no sugar, right?”

Cloud nods and picks it up. Drinks it down quickly, both appreciating the space Rude is giving him, and wondering how he would go about re-initiating contact. If he wanted it. If he knew what he wanted.

“I better go,” he says—feeling anxious to be away from his own discomfort.

Rude stands and comes over to him, while he’s still clutching his coffee cup. He puts a hand lightly on the small of Cloud’s back and leans down to kiss him low on the cheek, near his jaw.

“I’m glad you came over.” His voice has such a pleasant, deep tenor. “Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

“Yeah.” Clouds manage to look up at Rude’s amber eyes. Patient and calm.

He moves towards the door and Rude opens it for him. Cloud feels like he ought to say something more so he says, “I had a good time,” as he walks out the door.

Rude presses his fingers down the back of Cloud’s neck in a parting touch.

“I know,” he says confidently, and Cloud blushes as he heads down the hallway.

////

It’s a few days before Cloud sees Rude again. Enough time that he thinks about sending him a message. Rude’s number has been in his phone for months since Cloud runs packages for Rufus regularly. But he finds that he can’t do it. He types messages on his phone and rereads them several times, before erasing them, unsent.

_Thanks for that night_

_How are you doing?_

_Coming to the bar anytime soon?_

_Can I come over?_

He doesn’t know how to do this. Nothing feels right. Particularly the last one, which he types up and _nearly_ sends at 2am one night after waking up, hard and aching, thinking of Rude’s hands wrapping around his hips. 

So when Rude and Reno wander into the bar—finally—nearly a week later, Cloud finds his eyes constantly drawn to Rude. His shoulders and jaw. His hands, in black gloves. He still wears that same dark suit… and it still looks good. It’s very unfair that he can’t tell if Rude is looking back at him through the dark shades and Cloud tries to turn his attention to the beer glasses he’s drying behind the bar as the two ex-Turks chat with Tifa.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, expecting a message about a delivery. He doesn’t get many social calls, particularly given how bad he is about responding.

Rude: _Maybe you should take a break_

Cloud presses his lips together to keep from smiling and he feels his cheeks warm.

Cloud: _Maybe_

He starts drying again. He doesn’t want to turn back to Rude until his face is under control. The smile he’s fighting feels silly. But then his phone buzzes again.

Rude: _You’re torturing me with this view of your ass_

Cloud’s lips form a full grin before he can control himself and he feels his cheeks get hotter. He dries his hands, grabs a beer, and goes to sit on the stool beside Rude and talk with the others. He acts as casual as he can and hopes nobody notices his flush.

That night, once the bar is humming and Tifa and Reno are distracted, Rude whispers _I wanna make you cum_ into Cloud’s ear and Cloud’s hand shakes as he gulps down his drink. 

He’s too shy to respond with more than a hot glance, but that’s all it takes. Rude raises one eyebrow at him and walks off towards the men’s room. Two minutes later, Cloud is pinned up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Rude’s thighs and his pants open. Rude wraps a broad hand around both their cocks together and the sight alone makes Cloud’s thighs clench. Cloud curls his arms around Rude’s neck and watches while he strokes fast and hard until Cloud spurts between them, gasping and shuddering and pressing his mouth into Rude’s shoulder to try and muffle himself.

Rude still has a hand around their messy cocks when Cloud pushes him back, drops to his knees, and sucks Rude’s cock clean. Rude is so surprised and aroused that he comes almost before Cloud’s lips wrap around him fully—so fast he doesn’t even have time to warn Cloud, who swallows without missing a beat.

When Cloud sits back and looks up at Rude his face is smug at the sight of Rude panting and supporting himself with a hand on the wall.

“Guess you’ve done that before, too,” Rude says.

“Guess so.”

Over the next few weeks, they start fucking more regularly. Usually at Rude’s apartment. Cloud has always come and gone on his own schedule and no one pays the slightest attention if he stays out all night.

On very rare occasions, if it’s late and they just don’t feel like heading out across Edge, Rude will sneak up to Cloud’s room. The bed is smaller but it’s entertaining to try and keep quiet.

It goes unsaid, but understood, that Cloud wants to keep this secret. He’s not embarrassed about Rude. Not really embarrassed about liking men. But it feels private. Intensely private. An aspect of himself that doesn’t belong to anyone else. 

Cloud doesn’t want to talk about it. Not with Tifa—she’d ask so many questions. Not with Reno who would surely tease. Definitely not with the general public. He has no idea how people would react to _Gaia’s hero_ fucking a former Turk, but he’s not interested in finding out.

Plus, Cloud is still figuring out how _he_ feels about this. Still recovering bits and pieces of memories. It’s a slow process, partially because Rude isn’t hurrying things in the slightest. Rude is entirely, wildly, undemanding. And that’s the biggest part of why Cloud can relax around him.

When Cloud gets awkward or distant, Rude gives him space rather than stepping closer. Rude doesn’t ask Cloud to talk about himself or his feelings or to act like a hero or to act _any_ way in particular. Rude doesn’t ask him difficult questions about the past that he’s not sure he can remember, and often doesn’t want to remember (and if he does, wouldn’t want to share). Rude doesn’t try to define things between them and it’s _just so easy._

On top of all that, the sex is amazing. Just _having_ sex is better than Cloud had expected, and Rude seems particularly… talented.

And, one night, when Rude gets unexpectedly called to his computer to do something for Rufus, Cloud falls asleep on the couch with his head tucked up against Rude’s thigh and he can’t remember the last time he was comfortable enough for that to happen.

Rude is fine being Cloud’s secret. But they both know that it’s hard to keep secrets forever.

////

It’s late at night and the bar is noisy and Reno has been perched on a barstool for a few hours already, drinking and keeping Tifa company while she tends bar.

“Did you see that?” he asks suddenly, with narrowed eyes.

“What?” Tifa asks, eyes on the beer taps.

“Rude. Just went upstairs.”

“What?” Tifa throws a confused look over her shoulder at the stairs. “Huh. I wonder what he’s doing.”

Reno watched Cloud go up two minutes ago, looking awkwardly over his shoulder. That kid never could act worth a damn, although that didn't stop his ass from looking great. Reno doesn't need any more information. He knows _exactly_ what’s happening. 

“He’s _fucking Cloud,”_ Reno says, mostly to himself—despite the fact that his tone is strident.

 _“What?”_ Tifa spills a beer on the counter, curses, and grabs a rag to wipe it up.

“That complete dick! I can’t _believe_ him,” Reno says, admiration and outrage mixing in his voice. He’s glaring at the stairs, barely still aware of Tifa.

“He probably just needed to borrow something. I wouldn’t jump to conclusions. Cloud’s not gay.” Tifa is dumping wet rags in the sink now. She looks up at Reno. “Right?”

Reno glances back over at her with his mouth open and then barks out a laugh. “Right. Right, for sure. Blond twink spends thirty minutes on his hair daily. Wears a wolf earring. Never stares at your tits. Definitely doesn’t like dick.”

“But I…” Tifa trails off and her eyes go wide as she turns back to the stairs. “Really? _Rude?”_

“Yeah, that dick isn’t for beginners. I dunno babe. But last Wednesday Cloud smiled at Rude _twice._ There were _teeth._ I knew something fishy was goin’ on.” He shakes his head and blinks his eyes. “That motherfucker.” His fingers drum on the bar as he stares off into the distance.

////

Much later that night, Cloud jolts awake from a bad dream. He can’t remember it, but he’d rather not anyway so he doesn’t even try. He lays in the dark, still and quiet, waiting for his heartbeat to slow, but he realizes that Rude is awake anyway. They’re both light sleepers.

“Sorry,” Cloud mutters.

“Mmmm,” is all Rude says, but he pulls Cloud toward him and slides his hand under Cloud’s shirt to rub his shoulders and neck like he usually does when Cloud wakes up like this. It has happened almost every night they’ve slept together.

And it does help. Rude’s arm is heavy and his breathing is calm and just the idea of somebody— _Rude—_ comforting him, idly and half-asleep, is pleasant. Rude continues stroking and kneading down his back. And further. He slips his hand into Cloud’s boxers, cupping his ass and tugging him closer.

“Maybe I can help you relax,” he murmurs.

It’s Cloud’s turn to hum, “Mmmm.” Because that sounds pretty fucking good.

They shuck their pants and Rude pulls Cloud on top of him, head resting below his collarbone. Cloud is so small his weight is nothing and Rude loves the way he mouths at Rude’s chest like he needs something to focus on as Rude fingers him open. Or maybe something to keep him quiet, although it doesn’t work perfectly. And that suits Rude because he also loves the quiet moans that Cloud can’t seem to stop when he's taking three fingers with his legs spread wide across Rude’s thighs

Rude’s about to flip them when Cloud goes quiet and rigid on top of him. 

“Someone’s on the landing,” he whispers.

Rude listens to the still silence that’s left after Cloud stops moaning. He doesn’t hear anything until there’s a slight creak right outside the door. His brow furrows. Then there’s a soft rap at the door.

A whisper. “Hey Rude, buddy. Need a hand in there?”

It’s Reno. Rude sighs, exasperated. “I’ll take care of this.” He rolls Cloud gently to the side and wipes his hand on a towel. Gets up, buck naked, and opens the door a crack.

“What do you want, Reno?” he asks, sounding put-out but not angry.

“Well… I _heard_ something, Rude. Something real pretty and I just thought… I dunno,” his voice goes sly and coaxing, “thought maybe I could join in. More dicks, more fun, right?”

Rude sighs. “Are you serious? Didn’t you come here directly from Tifa’s bedroom?”

“Well yah, but, I mean, I wore a rubber. And you know I’m good for a few rounds. _Real good.”_

“Reno,” Rude admonishes, "Do you really think—”

“Rude.”Reno’s voice parrots back his tone, teasing. But then it drops lower. Serious and small. Very quiet like he doesn’t want Cloud to hear. _“I’ve been missin’ you.”_

The silence sits for a minute before Rude responds. “Let’s talk tomorrow, okay? You know I’m not going to bring you in here.”

“Aww, c’mon. You could at least ask your boy toy.”

“No, Reno.”

“Fine. It’s just…” and then the conversation becomes low enough that Cloud really can’t hear them.

After a brief back and forth, Rude says in a very gentle tone, “Tomorrow. We’ll talk tomorrow.” And then he shuts the door and comes to climb back in bed with Cloud, who’s definitely not hard anymore.

“Sorry. He’s totally unmanageable,” Rude says dryly.

Cloud feels uncomfortable. Like he’s just listened in on something that was more private than it seemed. More private than Reno trying to join them in bed.

“So, Reno knows then,” he says finally.

“Yeah. I’m not surprised. Despite the fact that he’s always talking, he’s actually very observant.”

“Is he…” Cloud trails off, unsure what it is he wants to ask.

“Oh, he’s just jealous.” Rude’s hand works its way to Cloud’s hip, stroking gently. Cloud doesn’t react.

“Of who?”

“I assume both of us.” Rude lets his hand be still as Cloud thinks.

“It sounds,” Cloud says carefully, “like he wants to get back with you.”

“I don’t think what he wants is quite that simple. Besides, he came to _your_ bedroom door. He was asking to join _us.”_

“But what do _you_ want,” Cloud says, not distracted from the topic on his mind.

“I think that it would be hot as fuck if Reno joined us.”

Cloud rolls his eyes. “That isn’t what I meant.”

“I know. But that’s the offer on the table.”

Cloud gives a grumpy little huff and says nothing, so Rude tries a different tack.

“Well then, what do _you_ want.” He turns the question around on Cloud and gets a slightly alarmed look in response. This isn’t comfortable territory. Rude doesn’t mean with Reno. He’s asking a bigger question and watching Cloud squirm. 

Rude laughs quietly and kisses Cloud’s slightly bitten lower lip. “See? It’s not that easy. Let me ask you an easier one.” Rude slides his hand down and squeezes Cloud’s thigh. “Should we invite Reno to come to bed with us?”

Cloud makes a slightly breathy sound that Rude can’t read. It could be discomfort.

“It won’t upset me if you don’t want to,” Rude murmurs. He takes his hands off Cloud with a sigh and scoots back to give him space. Reno’s visit has clearly killed the mood.

It’s only a minute, however, before Cloud turns on his side to face Rude, sliding close enough to share his pillow.

“I’ve never done that,” he says, laying his hand on the bed between them.

Rude picks up Cloud’s hand and lays it on his own ribs before sliding his arm over Cloud’s waist to hold him. “Been with two people?’

“Mmhm.” Rude waits long enough for Cloud to say more. “I mean, how does that even work? Seems like someone would be left out.”

“It works however we want it to work,” Rude says, tracing his fingers down to stroke the base of Cloud’s spine. A place where he knows Cloud likes to be touched.

“Like?” Cloud asks impatiently.

“Hmmm,” Rude thinks as he traces the dimples in Cloud’s back. “Like you fuck Reno while he blows me. Or he sucks you off while I fuck you. Or maybe you both suck my dick together.” He lists the possibilities slowly, paying careful attention to the way Cloud’s eyes close and his breath deepens. _He’s definitely interested._

“Lots of options,” Rude concludes. “And it’s simple enough to take turns and let someone watch.”

"Wouldn’t it be… disappointing just to watch?”

Rude slides his hand down to grab Cloud’s ass. “I’d pay good money to watch you and Reno fuck. If we sold tickets we could all retire.”

Cloud huffs out what’s _almost_ a laugh. “So you think you could do that? Just watch?”

“Mmm, it might be hard not to touch.” He presses his fingers into Cloud’s flesh, feeling the muscles flex. “Maybe I’d make some… suggestions.”

“You think we’d need coaching?” Cloud asks with a raised eyebrow.

Rude leans over him and puts his mouth on Cloud’s neck, right under his ear. He nips lightly and Cloud shivers against him. “Reno doesn’t know to kiss you right here.” Rude sets his full lips against Cloud’s skin and sucks hard enough that Cloud’s hips press against his more urgently.

“He might if you leave a mark,” Cloud murmurs, but keeps his head tilted to give Rude access.

“Or how much you like to be touched here,” Rude’s fingers ghost across the top of his ass and caress his tailbone. Cloud’s mouth finds Rude’s nipple and sucks. 

“Or,” Rude’s fingers slip down to where they were before Reno interrupted them. “Or, he might be too sweet when opens you up for my cock.” Rude presses two fingers into Cloud, making him moan through clenched teeth. Cloud is still slick from before, but Rude’s fingers are not and it’s more friction and stretch than usual. Rude knows Cloud loves it like this. He’s panting into Rude’s neck and clinging onto his waist.

“I dunno if we need to worry about Reno being _sweet,”_ Cloud mutters, and then worms even closer to Rude as his big fingers twist inside.

“You’d be surprised,” Rude says, moving his fingers faster as they get coated in lube.

“I would, huh?” Cloud grunts as Rude shifts onto his back and pulls Cloud up over him. Cloud’s fingers trace over the muscles in Rude’s chest, the dips and curves beginning to feel familiar to his hands.

Rude slicks up his cock and shifts Cloud over it. “Just think,” he says as he slides both hands to grip where Cloud’s thighs meet his hips, wiggling until the head of his cock kisses Cloud’s hole. In one fast move, Rude pulls him down onto his cock and Cloud cries out loud enough that Reno has definitely heard it from Tifa’s bedroom.

“Just think how good it would feel,” he lifts Cloud easily by the hips and teases him on the tip, “if we got Reno’s mouth on your cock right now.”

Cloud wraps his hands around Rude’s biceps which feel as hard as marble and pushes back to grind down on Rude. “Okay,” he gasps. “Okay. I’m thinking about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reno is coming......

**Author's Note:**

> I post dirty things on twitter. [ @lemondroplan ](https://twitter.com/LemonDropLan)


End file.
